new life slave
by Midnight love story
Summary: a young girl, having been a slave all her life she is sent away to a new family, just before she is about to be gotten ridden of. can she think learn to do stuff she wants or will she always have to be told what to do? lemon later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled around in the dark, tripping and bumping in to objects I swear were not there when I had worked out this whole plan, the place formally known as River Bank mansion.

"Ouch" I cried out in pain, not able to stop myself at the pain shit up my leg. I bent down and grabbed my toe and tried to stifle my cries. 'Creak' I froze at the noise, my heart suddenly starts to thump so loudly that I swear every one in a one-mile radius could her me. The same noise keeps going, getting closer to the room where I hid. I shuffle back against what I presume was the wall. I press my head against me legs so I am a tight ball, tiring to make myself look small, it is then when I hear a noise near by which I think is a door.

I glance up as I see a small light glimmer into the dark room, the door to this room, the one I need to get out is occupied by a dark silhouette, even from here I can tell that this shadow is a guy, the whole imagine scream that it is a guy, the muscles are very clear. I know that if I move only a tiny bit and he looks this way I will be spotted.

I try and make myself even smaller against the wall, and push my self even more into the wall, the cold rough surface of the wall digs into my back, the thin cloth I wear that screams the name slave doesn't help to keep the chill out. The figure at the door has entered the room, I try and hold my breaths incase he hears me. The man walks around the room, getting closer to me, three meters away, 2 meters away, 1 meter away, so close I only had to lean forward and I would be found, and then he was gone. I wanted to let out a sigh of relief but I knew not till you were out side the place and least across the country. I sit there waiting; I am not sure for how long I sit there, trying to calm my breathing.

I look out the small window with bars across the room, day break is coming through, I like the light but I know its not good, it means people will soon be getting up and be around the place preparing for the guests that are coming, yearly today. I let my body sit up, then wait for the noise of someone moving around, then I stretch out my legs and repeat the process of waiting, I keep doing this till I am fully standing up. I know my way to the garden from here pretty good, and this is where I always get caught but I wont this time.

I ran, dodging behind objects, moving as fast as I could. I know that if I get caught this time I would surly be killed, I had escaped too much now. I make my way to the last door before the garden and yank it open, the fresh air hits me with full force, I have to once again push down the excitement. I bolt out the door running as fast as I can till I have to slow down because I am out of the shade, and even though there were not many people out and about this yearly if anyone looked out the huge stained glass windows I would be seen and guards would be called if anything looked suspicious.

I walk slowly in the shadows as much as possible; as I near the wall it looks at lot bigger then usual, I count my breaths calming myself. I look at the wall trying to work out the best path up the tangle of vines, and then all to suddenly it is upon me. I stare at it; it's now or never. I reach out and grab on to the vine and do the same with the other hand and hoist my self up using my legs, my arms hurt like crazy but I keep climbing, I am about half way before it happens, I am half way up when suddenly the vine snaps, I hang trying to right myself, my foot then slips causing my knees to scrape along the rough stone, I stop my self before I cry out to loudly, I must keep going. I pull myself up trying to ignore the metallic small of blood.

I am about ¾ of the way up the wall, I am terrified the guards will see me and shoot me down thinking I was someone that robbed the place or something like that but then I guess being shot would be…. I push that thought away; I do not need to think about that. I am now climbing the last bit before I start my descend down wards. I am now sitting on top, my whole stomach is scraped and so are my knees and elbows, oh well, I swing my legs over and climb down. I look down to see how much further I have to go before I reach the bottom, its about 3 meters but the last meter I can jump so its really only 2, I keep climbing. I am at the last meter and then I jump, of course stumbling backwards, I hit a body, oh no, I start to run but before I can even trip over being the clumsy one I am, I am thrown over a guys shoulder. I struggle but relies that it is no point of doing as this guys properly I guard had a good work out. This is how it happens every time.

As I get carried in I hear voices, they must be the guests, if I am going to be killed for running once again I may as well do it well, I start to scream "LET ME DOWN YOU HUNK OF MEAT" I hear footsteps, coming towards us haha " I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME DOWN NOW" I screamed once again to get as many as people to see this.

"ok then" I am confused that this person just agreed to let me down, I realized to late to do anything what he meant, I fell face first over his shoulder, luckily I had my arms out in front of me so my head doesn't take the full damage of the fall. My arms buckle as my full weight gets but on them and I end up hitting my head pretty hard as well as really hurting my already scraped out elbows. I lay on the cold marble floor trying to sit up, my arms aching terribly.

I lay still for a minute, listening for the voices around me, "sorry about this, this is my slave, the one that keeps escaping the area" the voice recognized as my owner Felix, "that's ok, so is this one up for sale?" asks I voice I didn't recognize. "Nope this one is off to the tips, she is a waste of space." "But why waste a perfectly good body?" asks another voice, I wince at that, "she is not worth anything" I start to crawl at that comment, only to be kicked in the stomach making me cripple over, "you should NEVER kick a servant, that is against the slave laws" that voice was like velvet, so smooth and sweet, "I will do what I want with these pieces of RUBBISH, thank you very much" Felix said imp sizing the rubbish word. "How much is she?" the velvet voice asks "she's not for sale" Felix said "I will pay double the amount you would pay for a good slave" I was shocked that was a lot of money, I heard Felix murmur something under his breath, "ok, take her now though I don't want to see her again" with that I felt strong, amrs scoop me up, and that's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding; my throat felt like someone was wrenching a blade down it, tearing up the soft skin. My eyes hurt and my face felt sore from landing on it. As I got my thoughts back together I remembered everything that had happened. I jumped, feeling a tearing pain go down my chest.

"Arggguhh" I groaned as the pain grew as I tied to move. I gave up and let my body relax. I had still had not opened my eyes yet so I concentrated on doing that instead of trying to get up.

I lifted one eyelid then the other; there were no lights on so that helped with the soreness. I looked around; I was in a room that showed that who ever owned it had money, but it was simple so it didn't show too much expenses.

The walls were a pale blue from what I could see in the darkness, the only light coming from a large window with a fancy wooden frame. I lay apron a simple metal bed with a very comfy mattress, there was strange equipment all around the room, and I think this place is some sort of medical place, I thought as I glanced around the room. Every thing looked like it had been cleaned ten times, the cleanest things I had seen in a long time since I was a little kid, before I had gotten in to the mess about the slave stuff.

Everything in this room was metal and if anything wasn't it was wrapped in some sort of cloth to keep in clean from any dirt that was flying around but I couldn't see how anything could be dirty in this room, every ting was crystal clean.

I closed my eyes and tried to think, what am I going to do? I asked myself, should I either see the person I had landed with or should I make a run for it, I tired to pull myself out of the bed but the pain in my side was too painful. I lay back down. So option two wasn't an option any more. I guess I will have to see whom I landed with and if I don't like them, which is highly likely I would make a run. As soon as my side stopped hurting I would run I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

My head was groggy with sleep but I had the edge to open my eyes as I listen to the voices around me. "So how is she Carlisle?" a soft women's voice asked, her voice was soft and motherly, she sounded like someone who would be a very good mother to a young child. "She will be fine, she probably will be sore for the next few days as her rib is slightly bruised, her arms got slightly jarred from the fall but she will mostly should be fine, let her have a few extra days before work and then she will be fine" this other voice was obviously male and his voice was official but loving.

I opened my eyes only to have to shut them as a bright light shone through the window and the light. I heard someone chuckle "it seems she is awake" I felt a hand press to my face. I opened my eyes again to see a startling handsome face in front of me. This person had golden hair and beautiful eyes. "How are you feeling?" the voice asked, I tried to talk but no noise came out. I tried again, this time managing to get a few words out. "Throat hurts" I croaked out. I felt someone grab my arm and slip a cup into in, and then I felt gentle hands rest then selves behind my head and raise it, I lifted the cup to my throat and drank, the cool liquid instantly refreshing me and making my throat bearable. I opened my eyes to see a man standing in front of me, and a woman standing not that far behind him. "Hello I am Carlisle, and this is my wife esme." I glanced at both of them; the woman had beautiful, thick lush brown hair hung of her lovely shaped face.

The man had golden hair and stunning ice blue eyes. I looked between them, obvious confusion must have shown on my face as Carlisle sat down near the edge of my bed, "do you remember what actually happened?" he asked me.

I shook my head, my throat still hurting. He looked at me quizzically. "What do you remember up to?" "Running, to wall, hurting myself as I came down." I wondered how much I should tell the beautiful face. "Being thrown over a shoulder, being carried up to the mansion and in to the room, being thrown on the ground…. ummm I think I remember someone kicking me, and that's basically all" I stammered, blushing red.

At that point there was knocking on the door. Carlisle turned towards the door and called come in. the door handle opened and in walked the most handsomest guy I have ever seen, my heart stopped while I was looking at him, he was beautiful.

He was tall and muscular; he had on a tight black shirt with a simple designed shit that was open over the top, obviously he had money, he may of have dressed simply but his clothes screamed money. He had messy, tousled, copper colored hair, his face was handsome, the face in which I stared upon was a paled color, while his eyes were a striking bright emerald color and I was instantly drawn to them.

It was then he looked at me, while I was still gawking at him. We looked at which other neither of us breaking away, "Edward this is the personal helper you brought at the mansion, she is called..." he trailed off and looked at me, I realized that he wanted me to say my name, I immediately didn't speak due to how I was taught, do not speak unless you were spoken directly at, or they speak to you not just gestures.

The handsome guy who I thought was named Edward, that had just walked in looked at me then at Carlisle, realization dawned on him. "Ahhh your not allowed to speak unless spoken to?" he realized, I nodded, looking down.

"Well I give you permission to speak then, what's your name?" Carlisle asked. "My name is Isabella, but please call me Bella" Edward grinned at me, "The name suits, Carlisle what shape is she in?" he asked turning to Carlisle, "she should be up and able to do chores by the day after tomorrow night, for the next few days I recommend she takes it easy, also be careful of her ribs they are possibly going to be sore for a while she got a good bash here and there so be careful when you handle her, such as lift her up or such things like that, also be careful about the weight load you put upon her." Carlisle said glancing at me, "she should be able to leave now just let me get her something comfortable to wear for the next few days" Edward nodded at Carlisle and then left the room soon followed my Carlisle and then esmma.

Nearly straight away a young pretty girl walked in, "hello my name is Jessica" she said glancing at me in a smirk, "let me get you some clothes" with that she walked to a cupboard at the back of the room and opened it to reveal a couple piles of clothes, blankets and other material that I couldn't identify from where I sat.

She pulled out a pile of clothe and put it on the end of the bed, "will you need help or shall I leave to give you privacy?" she asked, "umm I think I will be fine thank you" I said, I slowly swung my legs to the edge of the bed causing me to wince at the pain in my ribs as soon as Jessica had left me.

The clothing Jessica had left me had consisted of a simple long skirt and a singlet shirt, on top was a thick dark blue wollen jumper, I put all of the clothing on, but I still felt the cold chill my skin. I wondered what to do now as I was dressed but I didn't have to wonder long as soon after Jessica reappeared at the door. "Bella you need to come with me I want to show you around the servant quarters and then I will show you the garden, after Alice will show you around the top levels.

Jessica showed me around the levels quickly, not much talking going on. For the whole time I felt hate blowing off her. I didn't understand why she hated me so much. The tour was over and she led me to another room where I met a happy girl, she was tiny. She had spiky black hair that went very where and was extremely short. She seemed to be bouncy with energy with out moving if that was possible.

She bounded up to me, "hello I am Alice, and I am Edwards younger sister" I automatically went down in a curtsey, wincing as I did. Alice of course had to notice. "Now none of this curtseying, it makes me feel old" "sorry mam" I murmured only to be interrupted by Alice, "and don't start calling me Madame, call me Alice." And with that she bounced off beckoning me to follow her.

As I ran to catch u with her I felt my rib cage aching, I wanted to stop but I didn't want to miss the tour, it would help me if I decided to escape which was highly possible. I walked as softly as possible behind her while she chatted along, about the rooms and the ways around the house. Alice explained every thing about the house, but not going really into the duties I would have to go, she exclaimed that they were for Edward to tell me. The house was reasonably simple, not like some of the other houses I had been in, but saying it was simple was not saying it was cheap looking.

Everything I saw looked like it would be worth a small fortune. There was the basement level, which consisted of a hallway with rooms leading off such as sleeping quarters, a few bathrooms, kitchen area and storing area.

The first level was an entrance hall, bathrooms, lounge room and also a few bedrooms. The second was basically the same but didn't have an entrance room but instead had a formal room for drinks. The third was once again the same but had a library, arts room, fashion room, bedrooms and bathrooms.

We had to stop several time due to my ribs hurting too much even though I instead we keep going Alice refused to move unless I was positively fine. We finally cane to the forth level, Alice beckoned me to be quiet and pulled me into a corner, she is strong for such a small girl I thought.

"This room is Edwards, this is where you will be sleeping for the years you work here" she glanced at me apologetically and added. "Sorry if Edward frustrates you sometimes in the future, he us very stubborn and likes to get his own way, please try and work with him, you will be spending a lot of time with him as you have been bought as a personal assistant, you are here to help him get ready for the day, clean his room, appear with him at social advents when needed' I blushed red "so please try and make it work" she smiled before opening the door to the room.

In side was amazing, the room was a white but on one side was a massive window that toke up one side completely, one another wall was a huge shelve filled completely with music. I gasped as I saw the massive bed.

It was a king sized four-poster bed with roses creeping up the poles, the sheets were a deep rich red color. It was impressive. Alice showed me to a door in the corner that led to a second room. "This will be your room for the stay while you are where, I will leave you now to get settled in. Edward expects you to come to dinner, will you be able to find the dinner hall?" "Yes ma… Alice, sorry" "that's ok, see you at dinner" and with that she bounced out of the room. I looked around the room and went to the bed.

I heard a click a little while later, I ran to the door to find it locked, I pulled and pushed but I couldn't open it, what was I going to do, I called out, no answer, I called again, still no answer. I felt tears prick in my eyes, what was I going to do. I looked around the room and my eyes settled on the bed, the only thing I could do. I was cold so I curled in a ball on the bed, my rib cage hurting. I pulled the thin blanket over my body to keep warm and drifted in to an uneasy sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me; I slowly opened my eyes, my ribcage burning. "Why weren't you at dinner?" I raised my eyes to see a very angry looking Edward; I pulled my self into a sitting position. "I… ahh...must have…um slept over time and ahh the door was locked so I couldn't open it" I stumbled over my words.

"That's not good enough, and the door being locked? It was open when I got here so you are obviously lying. Get up now you are coming downstairs to apologize to everyone for not coming down and then you will come and help me get ready for bed" I felt anger surge through me, I forgot my rules I had been taught and fought back. "No, I am not lying and I will not go down and apologized, its not my fault and I w….." Edward grabbed my arms and leaned down, "you do NO speak to me like that and you will do what I say, you will be coming down with me, even if I have to drag you" I stood up and winced, he must have noticed as his voice softened.

"Please come down now" "no I will no and I am not going willing will" he angered again, with that he bent down and picked me up, I shouted and kicked but he wouldn't put me down, I was no match to his strong arms.

We were about up to the stairs when I managed to get a good kick in, I kicked him right in the shins, and he dropped me unsteadily in shock. I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my ribs and ran, going the back ways so no one would be able to see me as I went. I heard him yell but I didn't stop. I ran outside into the pouring rain, I tripped and stumbled. I headed straight into the oldest looking building I could find that looked like no one was in there. I peered inside the door, and crept in quietly.

I looked around in the dim light to see it was a barn. I noticed a pile of hay and went to sit down but I noise stopped me. I froze and looked around to see a man staring at me. I stepped back in shock and I felt his warm arms grabbed onto me and place me back to my feet. We stared at each other. The man that stood in front of me was very tall, he had dark skin and long hair. With his height he should look scary but he had a goofy grin that made me want to smile. "Are you ok?" he asked his voice gruff but friendly. I nodded not trusting my voice to speak, I felt my anger come back, then as I stared as him it turned to worry and fear.

I felt my eyes prickle. "Lets sit down," he offered as he noticed I was everything but ok. He grabbed my wrist softly and led me to the corner of the room where a big worn sofa sat as well as a smaller armchair. I sat on the armchair and looked at the man, not sure on what to say. He stared right back. "Hey, I am Jacob, I am the Cullen's stable boy" he offered, sensing my discomfort. "I am Bella, the new assistant for Edward though I don't think I will be here much longer," I muttered not very loudly but he obviously heard me. He looked at me confused, "why?" I looked at him. Should he be trusted?

I felt the urge to tell him every thing, I didn't care any more if he was a danger to me I just wanted to forget. I told him every thing about what happened from the door being locked to Edward not trusting me. He didn't interrupt me, only asking questions when I didn't make much sense. I curled in a small ball by the end wishing I had never gone here, wishing I were still on sale. Jacob looked at me sadly, "I no you don't want to but we have to go back to the house, if Edward finds you here we will both be in huge trouble, come on" he stood and opened his hand to me, this is where my plan struck me, I was going to run, no one could stop me unless I tripped. I went out to pretend I was going to grab his hand but quickly turned away and bolted for the door, running at full speed, stumbling all the way.

I wrenched open the door, feeling my ribs worse then ever. I ran into the pouring rain, I couldn't see anything due to the fact that there was no light. I was drenched. I hit something hard then and I feel to the ground, hard.

I tried to get up but hands encircled me. I tried at scream but a hand straight away muffled the first noise I made. I felt myself being hoisted onto someone's shoulders and then all of a sudden we were at the entrance of my new home. By now I knew that the person carrying me was Edward, I kicked and screamed trying to break free, I didn't care about the punishment; I only wanted to get away.

We were now walking up the stairs, only three to go before I was in the room I was meant to stay in. my ribcage was hurting like mad. He pushed open the door and then straight over to the other door that lead to my room but I didn't expect it to stay my room much longer.

I felt myself being tipped over and onto the mattress, which I was happy that it was soft or I would be worried about the landing. As I hit the ground I winced as my ribcage got the shock of the landing. I grimaced and looked up into piercing green eyes, waiting for my fate.

.


	3. Chapter 3

I kept staring at the eyes, wondering what was going to happen. Then it hit. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?" I stared back at him not daring to speak, knowing that there was more to come. "Firstly never try to run away again, if you do you will be severely punished and secondly That stable boy is not safe for you to hang around with, I will not permit you to go near him while you stay here, well if you stay here I am not sure what I am meant to be doing with you"

I glared at him but decided to hold back my anger till my future looked a bit more secure. Plus I did feel kind of bad for how I kicked him and all as he did sound kind of concerned yet I couldn't understand why he would be, its not like he actually cared about me.

"I am sorry" I murmured, he still looked at me. "Are you just saying that in hope I don't sell you back to your last owners?" he asked, "I really am sorry," I whispered. Edward looked at me, still glaring trying to work out weather I was telling the truth and was truly sorry or just saying it, he was about to say something when…

"EDWARD DON'T YOU DARE GET RID OF HER" we both turned sharply to see Alice standing in the doorway. "Alice…You have n" "Edward don't you dare, you have no right, I went up here to get Bella but her door was locked and I thought she must have already gone down stairs so you owe her an apology"

Edward looked from Alice back to me, "Bella expect punishment when I get back" and then stormed out of the room, I heard a few doors slamming so he must have left his room as well. I looked at Alice, "thank you" I murmured looking down at the ground, and she grinned at me. .

"That's ok, Edward can be an arse sometimes" I stared at her, she had just put down her brother plus she had used arse which I had never imagined she would use, being so royal and all.

Alice must have noticed my confusion; "Bella just because we are royal doesn't mean we don't get annoyed at our brothers" Alice looked at me, starting at my feet going up, "you really need a good bath" she commented, I felt my cheeks go bright red, "come on, me and you need to go for a walk to get you clothes measured for when you do work and then we have a few other bits and pieces of things we have to do, and then we are getting you clean" I went even redder.

I followed her down the stairs and winced as I stumbled, slamming my ribs into the banister. Alice lead me down a whole bunch of twisting corridors which I felt like I would never be able to go through with out getting lost when we got to a little room at the back.

The room consisted of a cupboard, and lots of material hanging up, sitting in the middle was a small lady surrounded by fabric. "Hello Angela, this is Bella, Edward's new personal assistant" Alice said, "hello Bella" she said and looked up only for me to relies she was not much older then me. "Hi" I said, "we need simple yet fancy dress for when she is doing Edwards daily chores for everyday purpose" Alice rattled off, "a fancy dress for dinner parties, something warm to sleep in and then relaxing clothes for when Edward doesn't need her or she is on a day off" Angela nodded and got up walking to a cupboard.

She started to pull out a selection of things, some made up dress and some already completely made, as well as a few rolls of just fabric, ranging from the darkest colors to the lightest of them all.

For nearly 3 hours I was trying and measuring dress on me. My everyday dress was a long pale brownish colored skirt with a sleeve less shirt with a v neck that was a rich brown color and underneath for colder days like it was today a long sleeved shirt that was blue, for shoes simple black courts shoes which I was thankful for as I didn't have to wear high heels as I was so clumsy in them.

Formal wear I didn't know what it looked like as it was only the material I got to see but the color was a rich blue that felt so soft underhand.

Nightwear was a nightly that was cotton that was a pale pink and relaxing clothes was simple skirt and jumper. Just as we were leaving Edward walked past, "Bella from now on till you learn to obey there will be no bathing and limited food" with that he walked off, Alice started after him, she turned to me, "Bella he really isn't that bad I promise its just he is really strict with things and you did really scare him last night" I looked at her, she had her pleading look on her face.

"What do you mean by scared him?" I asked, how could I have scared him, "well he was worried that when he had picked you up he had hurt you plus he was worried that you may hurt yourself or someone would try to take advantage of you" I stared at her, "why would he care though?" I asked, Alice smiled at me, "come on Bella we have things to be doing." I ran after her as she skipped along in the most lady like fashion you could when you skipped.


	4. Chapter 4

As I finally caught up to her she had already made it quite a distance away from me so my ribs were throbbing with the effort of running. I had questions to ask her about where we were going but I didn't want to speak out of order again as I didn't want to get into more trouble then I was already in with Edward, although I thought she wouldn't be one to yell if I asked I never knew so I had to be careful with my actions, I didn't want to upset her as she was really one of my only friends here, well kind of my friend.

As we got nearer to our destination I started to recognize some features when suddenly I realized where we were going, the barn where I had met Jacob. Putting my head down as embarrassment flashed through me, he must have surely seen me tripping into Edward. I felt my cheeks go red and start to burn. I walked after Alice standing behind her even though standing behind her wouldn't do anything due to the fact of her such a small size frame.

"Hello Jacob, this is Edwards new assistant Bella" I glanced up to see Jacobs massive smile looking at me. "Me and Bella have already met, but it is still a pleasure to see both of you" "Jacob I was wondering if you have finished that wooden chair Edward requested?" "Yes right this way my lady" Jacob said grinning.

I looked around the room as Jacob led Alice to the chair Edward wanted, as I looked around I saw something catch my eye, in the corner there was a statue of a wolf, it was made of wood I discovered as I picked it up but painted in a bright, shinny sliver color.

I put the statue down and continued around the room looking at random photos that I hadn't noticed the night before, Alice came bounding out at that point with Jacob and said good bye, as we were walking out the door I accidentally slipped into a massive mud puddle, my cheeks automatically went bright red.

"Bella are you alright" I looked up to see a concerned Alice, "yeah I am fine I think" I said and tried to stand up only to slip back over, suddenly I feel hands come from under my arms and scoop me up in to his arms and then on to not so muddy ground.

"Thank you." I turned around to Jacob "Jacob" "that's alright" he said and went back to his work, "come on Bella you are having a bath" I gave her a look " what about Edwards…" I trailed off as she glared at me, "are you really going to bed like that Bella?" I looked down to see that I was completely drenched in water and mud. "Umm…. ok I guess" I said and let Alice drag me off, we first stopped at the clothes place to pick up some clothing that I could wear and then we headed down to the lake.

Alice looked at me apologetically, "sorry I cant smuggle you into the hot baths with out Edward finding out" I looked at the lake "no its fine" I said and kept glancing about the lake, I was positive that Edward would jump out of no where.

"I have to go soon Bella but swim and clean off for a few minutes though don't stay too long or Edward will notice, oh and don't wear those clothes in the water the color will run, just wear you under garments, no one knows about this place so no one will discover you" and then she walked off.

I stripped down quickly to underpants, bra and singlet. I walked along the edge of the lake, I slowly stood at the edge and looked down to see the water was quite deep so I eased myself down so I could jump In when, "Bella DON'T YOU DARE DISO-" I didn't hear the rest as I slipped forward, startled by the sudden noise, falling head first into the water.

I felt the water strike me, knocking the wind out of me, I spun in the water, becoming completely disorientated to where the surface was, I finally stopped spinning and I swam in the direction that I thought was towards the surface.

I swam and swam only to find the water getting colder as I swam, this was getting deeper, I started to panic as I lost more and more air, I tired to fix the way I swam so I was swimming towards the surface but I couldn't figure it out, everywhere I swam it seemed to get deeper.

I couldn't hold my breathe much longer, I tried to shut my mouth as it had opened tring to receive air as my body automatically does when it needs air, this was the stage of drowning that I heard was the worse, I knew my fate, I was going to drown as my mouth started to suck in water, I had given in to the struggle, I couldn't do anything, from what I had heard drowning was the most peaceful way to die I thought as I slowly drifted into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Epov

As I left Bella standing in the door way I felt joy, she had looked so mad I was glad I had caused her that after she had kept disobeying me, but then her face turned to worry and that made me feel- don't think about that I thought and pushed the previous thought out of my head, she deserved it.

As I walked towards the stables I felt my excitement build as I thought about the feeling of flying through the forest, I tried to think more about the galloping through the forest but every time I did I saw Bella's face, I don't know why but I felt guilt. I tried to push it away but it kept coming back so instead I tried to reason with myself so I didn't feel that bad.

Well she had clearly run away from me for starters, plus she had tried to kick me and hurt me yet I had properly done the same thing to her, I inwardly groaned as I saddled up my horse, I loved this horse, I have had her since I was younger and she had never failed me, her name was Flo, she was a deep rich black colour and a thoroughbred.

I tightened up the girth and swung my leg up over the saddle, grabbing on to the reins, and lead the horse out of the stable. Jacob waved me off and I gave him a curt nod, I didn't trust him but he was the best person I could get.

As soon as I thought off him my thoughts drifted to Bella, I couldn't get her off my mind at the moment but I suppose it was because of what had happened. I still felt anger so I picked up the pace;

I raced past the lake where I went for peace and quiet when I was feeling stressed, only Alice and me knew of the place so it was normally pretty quiet.

As I raced past I turned my head to look at the lake, feeling myself relax as I breathed in the fresh air, I looked along the edges, admiring the beauty when I saw a slim body walking along the edge, who ever this person was, she was beautiful, her lush brown hair was gently swaying in the beat of her soft walk and the soft breeze.

I stared at her to see she was only wearing a very thin singlet as I could see a pale blue bra showing underneath, I felt my erection starting to grow so I pulled my eyes up to this persons face to see her bite her lip as she glanced down at the water, she bent over showing me her beautiful arse coved in simple cotton underpants.

I felt like such a pervert, she glanced up and looked in my direction when I realized who it was, Bella. My last thought disappeared instantly, I hade every right to watch her, after she was my slave.

I suddenly also realized why the lacking in clothing she was going to go against my orders and was going to have a wash, then I more importantly realized where she was going to get in, the drop, where the water was extremely deep there and water weeds that pulled you down, it was the only one spot that was remotely dangerous.

I jumped off my horse and raced to wards her, hopping I would get there before she jumped in.

I tried to place the words I would say to her, due to the fact I didn't want her to think that I actually cared as, well that could make her think she was equal to me, I yelled the first thing that I could think off, that I thought would stop her. "DON'T YOU DARE DI-" I didn't get to finish as I watch her look up startled and then slip in to the murky water by surprise.

By now I was already halfway to her, my ridding boots already off and my as well as my jacket. My pants were already nearly off; I wrenched it off while I raced over to the spot where Bella had fallen, keeping an eye on the spot.

As I raced to her I saw some one else approaching the spot where Bella had fallen, this person was a lot faster then me, who ever it was had been had come from a place a lot closer to where I had been when I had watched it happen.

Who ever it was had already jumped in and swimming down to get Bella, I paused, frozen to the spot. Who was it? I kept my eyes waiting for someone to come up. When suddenly I saw someone's head pop up.

It was Jacob. I actually growled but then stopped as I realized Bella hadn't come up yet. When suddenly Jacob pulled up a limp Bella, I grabbed my pants and slipped them on, then immediately grabbed my jacket and raced over to her. By now Jacob had already got Bella to the shore and trying to recuperate her.

When he lowered his mouth to hers I couldn't help it, I yelled out. "JACOB LET ME DO IT" I didn't want to yell out anything that would cause Jacob to think I was jealous, was I jealous? I asked my self, I pushed that thought away of course I wasn't.

I raced over to the Shocked Jacob and pushed him off, I immediately went over the stages off life saving. As I put my lips to hers I felt my heart flutter, . I put my mouth over hers, delivering air to her, I crossed my fingers in hope that it would work, I put air into her and pumped her chest, she felt so small to me.

I was panicking, what if this didn't work, what if she died, I tried to push those thoughts away, and it wasn't the time for it. I pushed more air into her, and waited, I prayed that it would work, I pumped one last breath into her, and if she didn't wake up she would be surely dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacobs's pov

I picked up my broom and started to sweep up the stables, I couldn't believe how Bella had stumbled in to my stables that first night, just when I was in need of company, she looked like such a god, with her hair all thrown over her face and soaking wet.

I knew I had feeling for her already but I didn't push them away as I knew I couldn't, she was too beautiful. God Edward is such a arse I don't even know why I am still working here, possibly as no other places pay as much but still I should really just get out but I couldn't now as Bella had come, I had to stay and make sure Edward leaves her alone, it isn't fair how he treats her.

I felt my anger boil up nice and strong. I threw down my broom and went outside into the sun hopping it would calm me down, lately I couldn't control my anger and it was getting worse.

I walked into the sun and I instantly calmed, it was impressive how the sun calmed me straight away. I looked around the area to see Alice heading over so I deiced I would ask her about the chair I had made for Edward, how it was suiting him, but really I wanted to know about how Bella was going.

When Alice saw me she basically skipped over to me, "hello Jacob" "hello Alice, I said nodding I was wondering how my chair was suiting Edward?" I asked and hopped she wouldn't see under my mask but yet of course she did. "Bella is fine Jacob stop worrying" I stared at her, "how do you no that I was going to ask about Bella?" I asked, Alice smiled, "well first there is your expression and also you just admitted to it" I stared at her confused, she felt the need to explain, "you said how did you know that I **was going **to ask about Bella, which is basically saying you were going to ask about her" she stated and looked a bit smug.

I smiled she had got me again. I smiled back at her, "cos you already no that I was going to ask about Bella then how is she?" "She is fine she is taking a bath and the lake" "oh ok, is she ok swimming at the lake? Does she no the safe points to get in?" Alice looked suddenly worried, "Oh no I forgot to tell her, oh no what am I going to do?" I suddenly smiled I had an idea, hehe and yes it was perverted, but I did worry about her, "I do you want me to go down and get her in safely and out I guess" "oh yes Jacob that would be really good thank you"

I quickly grabbed my jacket and headed down the path to the lake. I started to jog liking the sound of thump, thump of my feet. I got to the edge of the lake and searched the edges hopping she would have had either gotten in safely or hadn't gotten in at all.

I looked around when suddenly I had spotted her, I felt relief but realized where she was thinking about getting in, one of the worse spots, it looked safe but was extremely hard to get in with out getting hurt. I was about to yell out when suddenly, "DON'T DISOBEY ME-" Edward I realized the voice from any where but I stopping thinking about that as I watched in my horror as Bella fell head first in to the water, I dint think twice, I ripped my shoes and coat off and dived in.

I swam down depp searching for Bella, I couldn't find her I came to surface and collected my breath and went back down, it had been over a minute now and Bella surely would be out off breath I tried again and shot down in to the icy water.

I suddenly found Bella not quite at the bottom, she was already going limp, I pulled her up and surfaced pulling her with me, I swam to the edge quickly and pulled her out while I pulled myself out, I went to give her mouth to mouth when suddenly I was thrown off her, I landed with a hard thump on the dry ground, I looked up to see Edward lower his lips to hers.

I waited while watching Edward. Please let her be all right. I waited patently, when Bella started to cough, I let out a breathe of relief, Bella started to cough a whole lot of water out, I watched as Edward patted her back as well as holding her helping her up letting her drain all the water she could out.

"Is she alright?" I croaked out Edward suddenly stared at me, "yes she is" and with that he got up, grabbed his coat and wrapped Bella up into it, and picked her up and walked off, for some reason he looked jealous. I got up and walked back to the stables to get a change of clothes while grabbing Edwards horse which was near by in which Edward had obviously forgotten about.

************************************************************************

Epov

I picked her up and walked off, I needed to get her to Carlisle. I left Jacob standing there, I felt annoyed that he got to rescue her and not- wait I pushed that thought aside, it doesn't matter I thought, I thought about the possibilities.

I could easily just tell Bella that I had saved her in which her behavior hopefully would improve as she felt the urge to repay me for what I did, that was the reason wasn't it I told my self but I had this feeling that there was more to my feelings then that.

I chuckled, yeah that would work plus it would give her no reason to see Jacob, I chuckled to myself, maybe this could work, I suddenly remembered that I still had to see Carlisle as I still had Bella who was awake but a bit battered. I saw her eyes drift closed, no that is not a good idea, "Bella keep awake come on stay awake for me" she opened her eyes again and moaned. "That's it Bella stay awake for me" by now we were at the house and headed to the house clinic, "shit" I muttered causing Bella to jump in my arms looking up at me.

I suddenly realized Carlisle was out, I raced inside while grabbing the phone, I dialed his number, "hello you have reach Carlisle answering machine, please leave you name and I will address you as soon as possible or you could ring my secretary on 54736637 please leave a message after the tone 'beep'" "Carlisle pick up your phone-" "hello Edward what is it?" Carlisle said interrupting as he picked up the phone. "Carlisle Bella fell into the lake and nearly drowned what do I do?" I heard the panicked tone in my voice, "Edward calm down you no what to do you did this in your trainnning, get a breathing mask on her for a while and get her out of her wet clothes now" he said in a calming voice." "Yes sorry I know I will ring you if I need you" "ok Edward remember you know this, call if you need advice bye" "bye" I muttered and hung up the phone.

By now I was in the clinic, I would call for staff but to day was a day of rest so every one was out, great the day Bella decides to drown is the day no nursing staff are in. I laid Bella on the bed, and put a breathing mask on her, her eyes darted back and fourth, she looked terrified, "Bella calm down" I said and reached to take her clothing off of her, Bella started to struggle, "Bella" I said trying to make her stop it, she still struggled.

"Bella" I yelled, she stopped struggling and looked at me, "I have to get this clothing off or you will get sick" I once again reached to get her clothing off but she struggled again, "Bella" I said in a threatening tone, she looked at me, I stared back her dark rich brown eyes, she looked scarred, I suddenly realized why, she properly didn't want me to see her completely undressed, I smiled at that, such a virgin I thought.

I suddenly had and idea, I reached in to the cupboard and got a blanket out and laid it on top of Bella so I couldn't see that much if her, I looked in to her eyes again, "is that better?" I asked Bella nodded, I reached and grabbed on to her arms and raised them above my head and pulled the singlet off of her, making the blanket slip a bit lower, Bella immediately went to grab the blanket and pull it back to her chin, "Bella" I growled, I had every right to see her body if I wanted to. She immediately stopped and looked at me,

I lifted her into a slight sitting position and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off the rest of the way, I then grabbed it and chucked it onto the pile of wet clothes on the floor, god she had a good body I thought as my eyes scanned her what I could see of her body, arggh I groaned what the heck I was sick she had nearly drowned and I was looking at her body for sex, for gods sake man control yourself.

Bella shivered in the cold, and blushed I loved that blush, it made her look so- stop thinking about that she is my slave I am not meant to be thinking about that. I reached under the blanket and hooked my fingers under her underpants and pulled them down and off and on to the pile on the floor, as I did I noticed Bella winced, I looked at her, "Bella do you hurt?" I said slowly, she blushed a looked down, "Bella answer me," I said after I waited and no answer came. "Yes" I heard her murmur.

I reached again up under the blanket and felt up and down her legs trying to find any damage that would cause any discomfort. She instantly froze, I looked up in to her eyes I was getting sick of Bella being so worried of me, "Bella for gods sake, I am not going to hurt you, **relax" **I said emphasizing the relax, I felt her try to relax under my touch.

I would have to change that later; she would need practice to learn not to freeze when I touch her. I felt up her leg, as I got about mid thigh I felt a cut, I felt Bella stifle a cry of complaint, I lifted the blanket and I noticed how Bella tried not to tense or pull away from me, the blanket was high enough pulled that I could see the cut but nothing that Bella wouldn't want me to see and I wasn't going to make her, I am not that type of guy.

I looked at the cut, deep but nothing to serious, it would hurt yes, but she would be able to work and move around with out to much discomfort apart from if her legs rubbed together, I got cleaning stuff and wiped out the wound, I was pretty impressed, for some small person she didn't complain much, I looked up to her face to her cheeks bright red.

I chuckled that blush is really cute I thought- hang what did I just say to myself, that Bella was cute? Seeshh I am seriously going mad, I think the country air is getting me. I wrapped a small bandage around her cut and then stood up from where I was sitting dressing the wound. No I said the blush was cute not Bella I concluded.

There was a really awaked silence between us, thankful she broke it, "ho... Hw ho" she stumbled and then started again "how did I not drown? I mean how?" I put my hand up to silence her, "I saw you on my ride and you were about to disobey me in my orders about no bathing but you fell in" I said lying about that I hadn't saved her or the fact that I had startled her and was properly the cause for the fact she fell in to the water.

"Now about the punishment, you disobeyed me and you should be punished, I was thinking of ways for you to repay me for your behavior and I-" I didn't get to finish as the doorbell rang. "I will be back Bella" I said, any kindness I had in my voice before was completely gone as I felt anger again.

I went to the door an opened it, Jacob black was standing there, "Jacob" I said. He looked at me "Edward you left your horse at the lake, I just wanted to say that he is safe in his stables on case you got worried about him" Jacob said a look of disapproval on his face.

"Thank you Jacob" I was about to close the door when Jacob asked a question making me fume "how's Bella?" "She is fine, I then paused wondering is I should say what I was about to say, yeah why not? I thought "and Jacob if you wish to keep your job please restrain from flirting with Bella" I said, slamming the door in his face, god I felt smug, may be that was a bit harsh? I chuckled, nah of course not and with that I walked up the stairs to where Bella was resting.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked in the room to find Bella fast asleep. I watched her peaceful face; maybe I wont punish her yet. She must be going through a lot. My gaze flickered down her body.

The blanket had slipped down her body greatly and I could know see most of her full breasts rising softly as she breathed into the breathing monitor, I pulled my eyes away and went and check the monitor to make sure it was ok to take her off the breathing regulator.

The readings were ok so I reached behind her and grabbed the mask off her.

She looked so peaceful. I watched her as she rolled over, the blanket now slipping even lower.

She had her back to me so I could see her entire back and the top of her luscious butt, her front was mostly covered as she had grabbed she top of the blanket and pulled it to her chin. I started to pick up her wet clothes when I heard her murmur. "So cold…. Nice Edward stay… other goes away… don't…" I turned expecting her to be sitting up in bed or something only to see she was still actually fast asleep.

She must sleep talk. I chuckled. I went up to Bella to she goose bumps up her arms. I put my hand against her skin to feel it freezing cold. God she must be cold, I looked around the room to try finding a warmer blanket, only to find none.

I quickly picked Bella up and scooped her bridle style into my arms. She didn't stir. I headed up to my room and went through to hers only to find it freezing cold. I must get a heater installed I thought as I carried her back in to my room and lay her on my bed.

I couldn't leave her in her room she would catch some sort of cold and I needed her healthy for my slave I reasoned with my self-why I was being so nice to her. I pulled back my bed covers and lay her in them, it was only then she woke.

Her eyes meant mine and they flicked with many emotions. Confusion, worry, surprise and then lastly fear. I noticed only a second later what she was planning to do. She jumped out of my bed and made I scamper to the door and then change paths to her bedroom instead, in turning she only to trip on the matt, I watched as she fell to the ground. I reached out my arms and managed to grab her just as she was about to hit the floor.

-----------------------------Bella's pov------------------------------------------

I awake to find Edward putting me in a massive bed; I didn't know where I was, I was very confused. I looked around the room quickly to see I was in Edwards's room, on his bed, basically naked.

Great, in a weird way my body was excited about this, I tried to push that feeling away, and I shouldn't feel like this I told myself, as he was awful to me. I looked at the door and with out thinking lunged for it but instead changed my headings to my bedroom instead, I didn't want to leave this place yet, I wasn't properly healed. I kept telling myself that but really it wasn't and I knew this.

Edward hadn't realized what I was planning to do so I got a head start only to trip on the mat. I went flying down.

I stretched out my arms waiting for the blow only for a pair of arms to wrap around my waist. It was Edward of course I realized as he pulled me back up and spun me around so I was facing him.

Instead of yelling at me he started to chuckle, "come on Bella back to bed you go" he put me back to bed completely stunned. He suddenly raised his hand and I flinched away, Edward saw this and lowered his arm, "Bella I am not…" he trailed away as he watched me, memories from when I was younger filled my head making the tears flow softly down my cheeks.

_**(Memory)**_

"Come here Bella, I wont hurt you. All I want to do is make sure you're nice and healthy;"

_I faced the man my parents had trusted, he stared evilly back at me. This is the man my parents trusted and left me in his care to make sure I was well. He was the family doctor. Every time he came to check up on me he checked out my body. _

_When I started to develop he got even more interested and told my parents it was time he started doing pelvic exams to make sure that I had no diseases or anything wrong with me, my parents weren't smart enough to know what he was doing to me, they just signed the papers saying he was allowed to touch me like that and let him do his work ._

_Every time he would come into my room and lay me down, touching me were I wanted no man to ever touch me again there. _

_When it first happened I never understood what he was doing to me till we started to sex-ed at school and I realized what he was doing was wrong. I never knew before that it was wrong, as he had done it to me all my life; it was how I grew up. _

_He never actually had sex with me but he had gotten pretty close thankfully I had managed to get out before he managed. _

_I backed against the wall and screamed at him to leave me alone. He grinned at me. "Please I will do anything, just don't touch me," I pleaded with him; I didn't know how much I could handle._

_By now he had cornered me and was advancing in on me. I leapt to make a run when suddenly I tripped, giving him a good chance to grab me and drag me to my bed._

_I pulled against his arms whishing I wasn't here. He grabbed a thin rope out of the cupboard and tied my arms to the top of the bed tightly cutting into my arms, I kept screaming. The one disadvantage of living in the middle of nowhere is that no one could hear me._

_My parents were out, as they trusted this man with me. He pulled off my pants as I screamed and soon after he shoved cloth in to my mouth, muffling my cries. He continued with his usual touching, I normally blanked out by now_

_**(End of memory). **_

Edward realized something was wrong when he saw the tears, "Bella are you ok?" I stared blankly at him, I nodded and rolled over into a tight ball and shut my eyes,


	8. Chapter 8

I lay there for goodness knows how long, shaking. Edward didn't try to touch me; I think he could tell something was actually wrong with me. I was completely naked yet my body and mind didn't care.

Epov

I watched her as she roll into a tiny ball, by now the blanket was completely off her but she didn't notice, I didn't either as I was in a state of panic of what was wrong with her. I let her lay like that for a while till her breathing eased slightly, I went and sat on the bed, not close to her just enough so I could reach her just, She wasn't crying, she just looked frozen.

Her eyes looked dazed and her face was drained of colour. It actually scarred me.

"Bella?" I whispered, she didn't reply, "Bella!" I said a bit louder trying to get her to snap out of it, she froze slightly but soon went back to shaking. "Bella!!" I said louder then before. She still lay there.

This was not going to work. I grabbed her suddenly by the shoulders and dragged her off the bed, and slightly shook her, this got a reaction out of her, her eyes snapped to mine, emotions started going through her face like when she woke up on my bed.

She started to pull madly against me, shaking, yelling, screaming and thrashing but not yet crying or showing much emotion in her actions just fear of what I was doing. She wasn't strong enough to pull away and she wasn't heavy so I was able to keep her feet off the ground so she couldn't run.

It wouldn't be safe when she was like this, I didn't care about what my slaves did but this was mad, plus I knew I had started to develop feelings towards this pail, little girl. Her legs connected to my shins making me want to cry out, god she could kick hard I thought as her foot connected with my balls, making my eyes water at the pain.

Suddenly she stopped. I looked at her face to see what was happening and then she broke down. She felt limp in my arms, tears streamed down her face making my heartache. She had stopped struggling. I couldn't stand it, I pulled her against my firm chest and wrapped my arms around her, and she froze at first, surprised at my actions as much as I was surprised about doing this myself.

I held her close, she soon started to unfreeze and her arms wrapped around my waist, she started crying again but it was soft sobs, not like she was before. I rubbed my arms up and down her back, trying to comfort her as much as I could with out scarring her.

I didn't want to but I had to pull away, her skin felt like ice and I had only just noticed she was completely in the nude. I looked at her face to see her eyes were closed, they were puffy with all the crying and her lips were turning blue from the cold. "Bella?" I said extremely quietly, I had only just calmed her and I didn't want her to freak out again.

I needed to put her somewhere to rest but I didn't want to put her in her room as it was freezing plus I was worried about putting her in my bed as she freaked out last time, but really it was the only option. "Bella?" I said again in a calm reassuring voice, she lifted her head to look at me, "do you mind if I put you in my bed, your room is freezing?" I had decided to ask instead of just putting her in to it to try and reduce the panic factor.

She looked around the room, like she had only just realized were we were and nodded slowly, I could sense fear but it wasn't to strong. I walked slowly the few steps to my bed and placed her into it. I went to pull the bed covers up but I couldn't help but admire that she had a beautiful body.

I pulled my eyes away and grabbed the cover dragging it to her chin. I went to walk out to the bathroom only to hear Bella whimper, I turned to look at her, "don't go," she murmured, looking down at the cover. "I am just going to the kitchen, I will be back quickly" I said and basically ran to the kitchen, which thankfully was close to my bedroom.

It wasn't the real kitchen as the real one was in the servant's quarters but it was more I simple one with snacks and a stove. I got a bowl and filled it with water and quickly boiled it on the stove. As I waited for that to boil I went and found a hairbrush for Bella to use from Alice's quarters, I didn't think she would mind. I was going to grab some clothing but Alice was too short and Rosalie would kill me if I used hers.

Instead I grabbed the boiled water and a cloth as well as the hairbrush and went back to my room. Bella was curled in a ball, not from being scarred but from the cold. She was bright blue with cold.

I put the bowl of water beside the bed and the hairbrush and gently touched Bella's shoulder to get her attention; she stiffened at first but slowly relaxed when she realized it was me. "Give me your hands Bella," I said in a calm voice.

She looked at me confused so instead I reached under the covers and quickly grabbed an arm; I think she nearly had a panic attack in worry of what I was doing;

I got the cloth and dipped it in the steaming hot water. I then washed Bella's hand, trying to make her warm up, I did the same to her other arm and then moved onto her feet. I went to grab a foot when suddenly she pulled back, I tried again and this time succeeded.

I dipped the cloth into the water and went to washing her feet that were ice cold. She giggled, I looked up to see Bella biting her lip and looking down. I went to wash her feet again but I heard her try and hold in a laugh but it didn't work.

It suddenly hit me and made me smile; Bella was ticklish on the feet. I looked up at Bella and smiled. I grabbed her foot but this time I got a good grip on it before I proceeded. I washed her foot but I didn't let go when she started to laugh but kept going till she was full on laughing. Her feet were trying to kick around wildly but the foot I was holding couldn't get out of my grip, I suddenly let go of that foot and grabbed the other one before she could think about it.

I washed and tickled her foot till she was begging. "Please…stop,…" she said through laughing. The water I was using had gotten cold so I had to stop but I was upset as I was having a good time, which I hadn't had in a ling time.

I put the bowl in the bathroom and grabbed the hairbrush. I walked into the room and sat once again on the edge of the bed. "Bella sit up," I said, but she didn't comply, "Bella please sit up" she didn't, but instead she went bright red. She obviously wasn't going to do what I wanted so I had to ask. "Bella why won't you sit up?" she looked up at me, biting her lip again, she glanced down at her body, it toke me about 5 seconds to realize what was wrong.

I grabbed the cover and pulled her up for only a second I could see every thing but soon wrapped the cover around her. Like a massive coat so she wouldn't be self-conscious. "Is that better?" I questioned her.

She nodded her head. I moved her slightly so her back was more in front of me and pulled out the hairbrush. I raised it to her hair and started to brush it. There were so many knots but I worked gently pulling them out.

When I finished her hair was extremely smooth and I spent about 1 minute just running my hands through her hair. Bella was extremely relaxed and was drifting asleep; she kept falling backwards as she drifted into a sleep but then she would pull back, trying to stay upright.

When she did it again I grabbed her shoulders and held them while she tried to sit back up right. She tried to pull away and I felt her starting to shake again. "Bella, its ok sshhhh, lean against me and go to sleep" she soon stopped struggling and leaned against me, closing her eyes she started to drift off.

I got out from behind her and made my way to the door when I felt a warn little hand grab on to my shirt, I turned to see Bella out of bed with the covers wrapped around her as much as possible, "please stay" she said looking down, blushing.

I put my hand on to her cheek and ran my thumb over it, "do you want me to stay Bella?" I asked not quite sure she meant what I had herd, she nodded her head and turned around and got back into the bed.

I followed her, and sat down on the bed next to her, stretching out my legs I rested against the headboard. Bella curled against me into a little ball and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She drifted off to sleep, pretty soon after.

**I typed this whole thing up with one hand as I have broken the other so I expect a lot of reviews this time. It took me forever so please review. Sorry about spelling mistakes, once again the one hand thing was hard. **


	9. Chapter 9

I am really sorry that I have not updated in months. I am sorry to say but my best friend died recently by being hit by another car in which my other best friend was driving. I was unfortunately there to witness it. I have only just been able to get back on the computer and write again as I have only just started to set back into normal life again. Once again I am sorry but I hope that you understand my reason.

Epov

I left Bella before she woke up so I wouldn't have to face her and also I knew it would be extremely awaked for her if she woke up and was snuggled as she was now against me.

I knew I had some feelings for her but I didn't know how strong they were and I was hoping to prevent them from coming up.

I glanced at her peaceful sleeping face once more before leaving the room.

I avoided Bella for the next week while she recovered. Listening to gossip to see how she was till I knew she was completely well again.

I only saw her briefly while she was going to her room where I had newly installed a heater due to the cold weather. If I did she her I made sure she didn't see me.

I couldn't afford for my feelings to get in the way of my life. I have asked Carlisle how she was as he had been looking after her.

He had said she had been quite frantic when she had woken up and a few other times but other then that she was fine, but something seemed off. I had also spoken to Emmett and jasper as they had as well spoken to her but there was nothing odd about them.

I couldn't ask them too often, as that would arise suspicions so I mostly stuck to gossip.

I had tried to speak to Alice about her as she had been with her nearly every day in day out when she wasn't with jasper but she had told me to bugger off and if I wanted to know I should go in myself and ask her.

Alice had quite a temper and good ideas of revenge so I decided not to bother her for information, as she was also stubborn and persistent not to tell me stuff when she didn't want to.

I knew the grand ball was coming up and because of Bella's position and I was wifeless or girlfriendless it was traditional to take your slave girl.

With the preparations I had things to busy myself with so I didn't have spare time on my hands to think about Bella, but somehow she managed to provoke my mind every five seconds to her.

I growled at myself then and promised that for now on I wouldn't think of her.

As I walked down to the great hall to see how the preparations were going on I saw a rush of blue fabric out of the corner of my eye.

I spun around quickly to see Bella racing down the hallway, I stared after her confused, what was she doing? She was meant to be still in bed resting.

I quickened my pace to see her race around a corner and into Alice's bedroom chambers.

I stood the dumb folded, what were they up to? I wanted to follow and demand she tell me but I decided against it as of my new pledge.

I turned and walked briskly back to the hall and threw open the doors to see how they were going.

My slaves ran around, hanging up decorations and setting tables for tomorrow nights evening.

It was very close to the time but our house held pride with holding great feastings at short notice as this one was.

It wasn't the usual type of ball more like a sudden get together to celebrate the making of being able to get half way through the years with good crops and great weather.

After I had made sure everything was in good order I left to go for a good run before I had to get on with my average day.

Bpov

I walked down a corridor breathing deeply as I heard the footsteps behind me, I quickened my pace, not glancing back in fear of him.

I started to run, faster and faster, trying to get ahead when I suddenly went flying down.

I tried to roll away and get back on my feet but something was holding my hand.

My throat became very dry and a felt a hand go around it, squeezing it way to tightly for my liking.

I raised my hand to pry it off but it was a like steal clasp, getting tighter and tighter.

I was struggling to get breaths out of my throat.

I started struggling frantically in hope that it would loosen the grasp the hand had. I couldn't see who it was but I wanted it off now.

The hand loosened suddenly and I flung myself the other way on the ground to try and stand up. In trying that I realized my legs were weak I couldn't move them.

I let out a whimpered cry as I felt breathing against my neck. I flew my head around to come face to face with…

I sat bolt up, coming out of the dream. My breathing was deep and labored.

A thin sheet of sweat covered my body making me feel damp and uncomfortable.

I focused on my breathing to as I tried to replay the dream in hope that it would calm me down like it usually did.

Flashes of what had happened, goodness how many hours ago came flying back. Making me freeze in my thinking.

I had slept with my master? Well not actually slept but I had nearly fallen asleep on him and then I had begged him to stay, surely I would get punished for this?

I felt my breathing quicken with that sudden though. What was I going to do? I couldn't leave now; I owed him my life didn't I?

I fell back onto the bed, my dream suddenly gone. I curled into a ball and silent tears fell down my cheeks, why me?

I woke a few hours later to the sound of doors opening. I stayed very still in hope that whoever it was would leave me alone.

Obviously they weren't. I heard pieces of paper being flipped through and cupboards opening and finally the sound of footsteps coming closer.

I froze immediately, but realized that it wouldn't work so I tried to make myself relax and go all floppy and make my breathing deep and not so fast.

I felt a cold hand be placed on my neck then and I couldn't help but pull away.

I flung myself out of the bed and felt hands try and grasp me but missed by only centimeters.

I flew my self onto the other side of the room, regretting it immediately as I felt a sharp stabbing pains go through out my body.

I collapsed to the floor and curled myself into a feral position. I heard soft footsteps come towards me and I got myself ready for the next jump or crawl I would make to get out of the way of him.

I felt him get close and I jumped to it but I felt hands wrap around my waist and stop me.

I let out a startled scream that only came out as I whimper, as my throat was so sore and dry.

I started to struggle again but stopped immediately when I heard his voice.

**Here is the first chapter I have written in a long time so I am a bit rough at writing at the moment. The next chapter will be up in a few minutes written right after this one. Once again sorry for terrible spelling as I quickly wrote this so there would be another chapter up before every one gave up on me.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I collapsed to the floor and curled myself into a feral position. I heard soft footsteps come towards me and I got myself ready for the next jump or crawl I would make to get out of the way of him. _

_I felt him get close and I jumped to it but I felt hands wrap around my waist and stop me. _

_I let out a startled scream that only came out as I whimper, as my throat was so sore and dry._

_I started to struggle again but stopped immediately when I heard his voice._

Bpov

I immediately stopped struggling and relaxed when I realized who it was. His friendly handsome face smiled back at me with my reactions.

"Hello Bella" he said as he gently carried me back to the bed and sat me down. "Hello Carlisle" I said shyly and smiled back at him.

I felt safe around this man as I knew he had helped me in the first place when I had first came here.

I wasn't sure I was meant to look into his face as he was higher up so I kept my head glanced down on the floor.

"Bella," I felt him hesitate. "You can look up at me if you want, I don't mind just as long as you don't take that as a reason to be disrespectful when talking and you remember your place."

I froze not knowing if I should look at him, he may be doing this as a trick or something.

I heard him sigh and his hand reached out and gently raised my shin till my eyes were level with his. He grinned; "now that's better, I can see your pretty face"

I suddenly froze those were the words the man had used on me.

**(Normal writing-present time, **_**leaning writing-memories**_**) **

I stared at Carlisle, my breath started to go frantic.

His started to come closed, I kept my head down in hope he would leave me alone

I felt myself tense up and try to back away from Carlisle

His feet were now right in front of my and I felt my breathing hitch in fear, "hello Bella" he whispered cruelly with a smirk to his voice, if I looked up now his face would be twisted in an evil grin.

Carlisle reached out to grab me but I pulled away, he gave me a worried glance with slight anger that I was still pulling away. "Bella what is wrong?" he asked.

"Look up Isabella" I refused keeping my head low cast, I heard him growl in frustration.

"I said look up Bella," he said grabbing my hair violently and yanking it up, making me cry out in pain.

I looked into his eyes and seeing nothing but humor and lust. "That's better, now I can see your pretty face"

I spat at him, only to get slapped across the face, "you will pay for that you little bitch" I stayed quiet, I shouldn't have spat but I couldn't help it.

I didn't like feeling so defenseless against anyone any more.

"Bella snap out of it, Bella' I opened my eyes to see Carlisle shaking me.

"Come on Bella that's it, talk to me." I looked up at him and saw concern wash against his face.

I realized I was tense and relaxed to find I was very uncomfortable. I looked around to see I was on the floor and I was shaking almost violently and had tears streaming down my face.

I sit up slowly only for a wave of nauseas rush over me. I felt myself curl over, holding my stomach.

I felt cold hands gently pick me up and rush me to the bathroom before I was sick. Carlisle held my hair, as I was sick, gently stroking my back.

He was being so nice and I didn't deserve it, I was trash compared against him.

After I had finished, he picked me back up with a word and carried me back to bed and lay me down, grabbing a bucket and placed it beside the bed just in case.

He grabbed a jug of water and poured me a glass and lifted me up so I could take a slip to get rid of the taste of vomit.

"Come on Bella, tell me what's wrong? I need to know so I can help you"

I looked up at him confused.

Why would he want to help me? He must have sensed that I was confused so he asked why.

I glance at my hands finding it easier to talk to them instead of facing him.

"…. why would you. Want to help me?" now it was his time to look confused.

"Bella we do care about our working people, we do like for you to be happy and we do enjoy if they're all healthy in there physical state as well as mental. We are not all heartless beings"

I looked at him and my mind suddenly flashed to Edward, why was he such an awful person then?

"Bella why would you think that we were not?"

I immediately regretted looking doubtful, as now I had to say something.

He sensed that I wasn't sure about answering and tried to ease that.

"Bella right now I don't care what you say, I give you the right to speak freely, tell me why you wouldn't think that?" I glanced up to see his caring face.

I shut my eyes once and then opened them quickly to see if I was dreaming that this man was being nice to me. It wasn't a trick.

"Edward" I murmur.


End file.
